


If you love someone, you tell them

by purplexhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst I guess, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Muke Clemmings, aw, i was watching muke videos all day, idk what i wrote tbh, im too tired to tag properly, this sucks, yaeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexhemmings/pseuds/purplexhemmings





	1. It's like you're screaming

It's all a bit much to take in all at once, that's why it's probably taken Michael nearly 3 years to figure out his feelings. He just remembers going to bed one night thinking of Luke being such a good friend, then when he opened his eyes in the morning he wanted  _so_ much more than a friendship with the blonde boy. When he come to that realisation his heart was hammering hard in his chest, his breathing was ragged and he was sweating. He felt dreadful, didn't know what the hell to do except keep it to himself. So that's what he done, he swallowed his feelings down to the very pits of himself and hoped that they wouldn't resurface anytime soon.

Most boys go through that stage where they question whether they're in love with their best friend or not right? Michael's not so sure that's how it works, thinking about how he's  _never_ thought of Calum or Ashton in such a way. It was them blue eyes Luke possessed, that's what Michael wasn't going to blame it on. That and the fact that Luke had somehow attained magical powers and charmed Michael into falling in love with him. Truly logical of course.

He just doesn't understand why now of all the times to fall for his bandmate. Why not when they didn't have so much attention on themselves? Or when they first met god dammit. That would have made Michael's life a whole lot easier. Unfortunately, fate has been out to get Michael since he was 8 years old and ranted about the fact that 'fate is a myth, a bunch of poo if you ask me.' Michael completely regrets talking shit about something that probably doesn't  _actually_ exist, but it's accurate right? _  
_

He often finds himself cooped up in his bunk, or hidden under the sheets in whatever hotel they're staying at, watching videos of himself and Luke and admiring the connection between him and the younger boy. He never noticed how fondly he used to look at Luke, how much love he was holding in his eyes whenever he happened to glance over at the blonde beauty. Honestly, Michael's baffled that he's never actually noticed this before. It's so obvious, no wonder the fans ship them so hard.

As of now, he's hidden himself under the covers moping. They've just finished another interview in some place he seriously doesn't remember. The interviewer asked the same old fan question that  _always_ without fail gets sent in; 'If you could date another member of the band, who would it be and why?' Like seriously, they  _can_ date each other if they wanted to, the only thing stopping them is their sexuality at most. Back to the point, Michael was hoping Luke would pick him so he wouldn't look too stupid when he said the other boy. However when he said Calum (again) Michael's heart legitimately 'dropped out of his asshole' as he so charmingly puts it. His face paled, drastically having to come up with an answer aside from Luke and he couldn't rack his brains quick enough. _  
_

Why can't he just tell his brain to say Ashton without going through a fuck-up inbetween. "I'd date Ashton. He's pretty buff yaknoe? I need some muscle on my men." Michael smirks, turning to Ashton and winking, causing everyone in the room to erupt with laughter, except him. He feels so dirty, like what the fuck did he just do? That wasn't part of the mental script?! Now he's panicking again, thinking he's messed up his whole charade, went too far and the whole of the galaxy is going to discover his love for Luke any second now.

"Next question-" Michael can breathe easy as the interviewer continues, knowing she won't pester him about his love life. God who is he even kidding, he's looking into shit too much. He's over thinking and working himself up over nothing. He sighs and closes his eyes momentarily, feeling his head reeling with such stupid thoughts he can't seem to shake. He feel's a hand on his shoulder, fingers twirling the ends of his red hair that rest on the back of his neck. Luke of course, Calum's arms are wedged between himself and Luke. Ashton is too far away and, oh would you look at that, Luke has his arm draped across the back of the damn sofa. 

Michael unconsciously finds himself leaning more into Luke's hand, craving the attention and affection for as long as it will last. A small smile makes its way onto his face and he literally feels like he's floating. He reckons he could get high just by being around Luke too long, which he really wouldn't mind doing of course. Luke takes note of the smile gracing Michael's face instead of the usual frown set up to keep people away from him. He feels so elated, extremely warmed even, that Michael is smiling just because Luke's playing with his hair. He's too damn cute.

He groans into his pillow and shuts his eyes so hard he's seeing multicoloured shapes and he can feel himself go a bit lightheaded. He can feel the tears building up and he's cursing himself because for goodness sake, he's 18, not 8. But that doesn't matter, his heart is broken. He shall never love again, or so he's managed to convince himself. He doesn't know how long he's kept himself holed up in his make-do bed for but his stomach grumbles and he longs for food, but he doesn't want to talk to anyone. Main problem, everyone else is in the front of the bus where the food is. Why the hell aren't they in the back like usual. Fucking fate.

"What you grumbling 'bout Mikey?" Fuck Michael's actual life. Thanks Luke's supersonic hearing, now kindly piss off. "'S nothing." He mumbles into the pillow hoping Luke will leave, he wasn't welcome back there in the first place. "Sounds like nothing." Is the sarcastic response he gets before the covers are being peeled away from his body and Luke's scrambling into the tight space with him.

"Luke, there's only enough space for me to breath here." Michael gasps, shoving Luke's chest playfully away from him. "But I want cuddles." Luke pouts, sliding his arms around Michael's waist. The red-head complies  _too_ willingly and rests his head in the crook of Luke's neck. Michael runs the tip of his nose along the prominent vein and Luke shivers, Michael smirks and breathes out a lot shakier than he expected to, hoping Luke doesn't have extra other senses too. Luckily he doesn't and he starts humming a song Michael distinctly knows but just can't remember the words to.

He's still hungry, but with Luke humming and the smaller space becoming increasingly warmer by the second, Michael can feel his eyes closing and his mind drift off towards sleep. "Mikey you going to sleep?" He can vaguely hear Luke saying, regardless he nods and falls asleep, his head still hidden in Luke's neck and safe away from the world in Luke's arms. Michael doesn't care if they're not together, if he's still hiding his love for Luke. For now he feels loved and that's good enough for him.


	2. Pieces of my heart

When Michael woke up and found himself pleasantly cocooned by Luke he didn't think anything of it, well that's until his brain fought its way out of the warm, sleepy haze it was under. He panicked for a moment completely forgetting what he was doing or even who's bunk he'd managed to wangle his way into. When he opened his eyes properly and looked up at the low ceiling he let out a sigh of relief. You see, Michael's bunk ceiling is stained with cum after he got too ahead of himself one night and things literally got  _too_ messy. He doesn't need to curse himself any further, Luke was the one that initiated cuddles and Luke's the one that fell asleep in Michael's bed in the first place. So he can once again take a breather and relax himself.

He snuggles further into Luke's body, thinking that if they young boy's asleep there's no harm in extra cuddling is there? So that's what he finds himself doing. Laying his head on Luke's chest and throwing his arm across the other boy's slim waist. He's content and he's okay for now and he knows Luke won't ask questions because he's a good friend and after all,  _he_ slept in Michael's bed, he wasn't forced to. _  
_

Michael finds himself wandering around the front of the bus a few minutes later deciding that Luke just wasn't comfortable anymore. Or maybe it was his self-conscious reminding him that laying all over Luke was wrong. He's pouting, glaring at the floor and mumbling to himself and he's not sure what to do with himself. He doesn't feel okay anymore, he feel's worse than okay and he's not sure what to do to get himself out of this funk he's found himself in all of a sudden.

It's stupid really, he should have his emotions in check by now and he shouldn't keep experiencing these shitty mood swings he hasn't outgrown still. He's cursing and he can feel himself getting angry, thinking about Luke once again. This happens a lot more than people think it does. Instead of crying over Luke, occasionally he get's angry instead of upset and just lashes out at anything he can get his hands on. He remembers the one time he lashed at Ashton, the older boy didn't even hesitate to snap back at him and tell him where to go.

Everything's a mess, just like it was last night and Michael can't breathe anymore He's grabbing at his hair and pulling on the dead roots harshly, biting on his bottom lip until it's bleeding and he's trying to just get his breathing under control and he just can't. He doesn't understand what's going on and why he's freaking out right now of all the times. He needs someone,  _anyone._ He doesn't give a damn who.

He see's someone come out of the bunks and rush over to him, gathering him in their arms and shushing them. Calum. He's always there when Michael needs to, like he's got some powers that enable him to know when Michael's going off on one. Michael doesn't even hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around Calum's waist, hiding his face in the slightly shorter boys neck and cry. Pure sobbing, with the hiccuping, the reddening face and overly sweating and god Michael feel's fucking dreadful. He feel's like such a disgusting mess and he wonders why Calum can bare to see him like this time and time again. 

"Is it  _that_ thing again?" And of course Calum knows exactly what's bothering Michael. It's always been Luke and Calum just too clever not to notice. Michael nods, clutching the tanned boys shirt tighter in his fists. Calum just shushes the older boy, running his fingers through his red hair and rocking him back and forth. "Come cuddle, you must be tired." 

Michael complies, allowing Calum to take his hand and guide him through the bus to his bunk. He rubs his eyes with balled fists and sniffles, stumbling along behind Calum and yawning all at once. He thought process is so hazy and he can't even think straight anymore. Once he's under the sheets in Calum's bed he can feel himself fall asleep again, mentally thanking Calum for helping him out.

\-------------------------------

It's a week later and Luke never mentioned that night when he fell asleep in Michael's bed. It's not actually like it doesn't normally happen, but Michael just so happened to convince himself that Luke was doing it to mess with him. Fuck him up on such a level that he's not even right anymore. That's what Michael says to Calum whenever he ask's if he's okay.

He notices that the younger boy is a lot more affectionate now, taking any opportunity to cuddle. Pressing delicate, giggly kisses to Michael's forehead whenever they're left alone and even holding his hand. They're in a hotel room (for a change) and Ashton took it upon himself to room Michael and Luke together, which okay isn't too much of a problem until Calum very excitedly agreed. He'd been taking note of how Luke had been acting towards Michael the past week and he's 100% certain Calum was the one that told Ashton to make them room together. Fuck you Calum.

Anyway, they're cuddled under the sheets in one of the beds (the one closest to the TV of course) and they're watching some shitty movie that is so boring Luke is actually talking through it. Random drabble of course, of verbal diarrhea, whatever you want to call it. Michael's just laying there, his head resting on the plush pillows and he's humming and nodding to whatever Luke's telling him and he really is trying to pay attention. But when Luke grabs his hand and laces their fingers together his brain turns to absolute mush. His eyes widen slightly and he can feel a blush rise onto his cheeks and wow okay is he breathing or are his lungs con-caving.

"Love you Mikey." Luke grins, placing a gentle kiss on Michael's knuckles and leaning down to kiss his forehead, giggling once again.

"Why do you always fucking giggle when you kiss my forehead?" Michael grumbles, knowing that Luke is only trying to be a little shit. "Your hair tickles my nose." There's that fucking giggle again, absolutely flawless and enough to bring a small smile to Michael's face. Luke take's note of this, Michael like's his giggle and having his hair played with. He leans down a little more and kisses Michael's cheek, nosing around the rosy flesh. "What are you doing now, you fucking weirdo?" Michael chuckles and grips Luke's shoulders trying to push the younger boy away.

It's all really playful, Luke's leaning down to carry on kissing Michael's cheek and Michael's still pushing against Luke's shoulders, but what Michael doesn't realise is the fact that his palm is  _so_ sweaty from nervousness. It all happens a bit quick, Michael's palm slips causing Luke to fall onto Michael. Okay wow, Michael didn't expect his first actual kiss to be like this with Luke but hey he'll take what he can get. He's surprised for starters by the fact that Luke had slipped and pressed their lips together by accident, but what's surprising him even more is the fact that Luke hasn't pulled away and instead the pair are moving their lips against one another's.

It's a perfect mess and for once, Michael doesn't mind it being a mess, it's good. Fuck, it's  _more_ than good. Like it's more than he ever imagined (not that he imagined it often pssht). When Luke pulls away slightly, the pair are extremely breathless, like okay it was only gentle delicate no-tongue kissing but it was so rough and passionate. Luke runs his fingers over Michael's cheek and stares at him intently. Michael's squirming slightly, feeling kind of awkward and insecure having all of Luke's attention on him for far too long.

"You're so perfect Mikey, I really do love you." Luke smiles, pressing another kiss to Michael's lips and cuddling into the older boys side. Michael doesn't even have to think twice about putting his arm around Luke and squishing them together. "Love you too Luke." Michael smiles.


End file.
